The invention generally relates to support devices for protecting flexural joints of a human body. In particular, the invention relates to unidirectional support devices that are flexible in one direction and substantially rigid in an opposing direction.
Various athletic maneuvers can create extreme forces upon various flexural joints of the human body, such as the ankle, knee, hip, back, neck, shoulder, elbow, wrist, fingers, or thumb. For example, playing basketball and tennis often results in extreme forces being translated along a lateral plane of the ankle/foot and shoe. The lateral force can cause the shoe to articulate on the lateral plane, allowing the ankle to over-invert, which in turn may cause an inversion sprain. The flexural joints of the human body are also subjected to extreme forces in contact sports. For example, a soccer goalkeeper""s hands and wrists are exposed to extreme forces when catching or blocking a ball. Such forces can result in the goalkeeper""s hands bending backwards, hyperextending the goalkeeper""s fingers, thumb, and/or wrists. Inversion, eversion, or hyperextension of the body""s flexural joints can cause traumatic damage to the flexural joints.
The risk of inversion, eversion, or hyperextension, and the resulting injury, can be reduced by restricting the motion of the joint. Known methods for attempting to reduce the aforementioned risk include taping the joint or positioning a support device about the joint. Taping the joint of an athlete is a time-consuming and relatively expensive procedure, which generally can not be performed by the athlete. Taping typically needs to be done by an athletic trainer or other person with specialized knowledge to properly and effectively tape the joint.
Support devices are available in a variety of configurations, most of which incorporate rigid members, elastic materials, and/or straps. Such devices, while potentially offering somewhat improved stability, are often uncomfortable and cumbersome, and add extra weight. Moreover, such devices may also restrict the natural range of motion of the joint to an extent that athletic performance is compromised or impeded. For example, a support device sufficiently rigid to restrict the motion of an elbow to prevent hyperextension, i.e., the backward motion of the joint, may also restrict the forward bending of the elbow joint.
The unidirectional support device of the present invention overcomes the problems found in known methods and devices for preventing injury to flexural joints of the human body. Generally, the unidirectional support device is substantially flexible in one direction, thereby allowing essentially unfettered motion of the joint in that direction, and substantially rigid in an opposing, hyperextension direction, thereby preventing movement of the joint in the opposing direction. Furthermore, the device is lightweight and can be incorporated into many different articles of clothing or sports equipment. The device can also be manufactured in a number of shapes and sizes to suit a variety of applications.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a unidirectional support device. The device includes a generally nonplanar exoskeleton, defining at least one aperture, and a spine including at least one vertebra. The vertebra mates with the aperture, and the exoskeleton remains nonplanar in a loaded state.
In various embodiments, the exoskeleton and spine are flexible in one direction and substantially rigid in an opposing direction when mated. The exoskeleton can include a lip disposed about at least a portion of a perimeter of the exoskeleton. In further embodiments, the device includes an article of sports equipment in which the device is disposed proximate to a flexural joint of a human body when donned. The article of sports equipment can include sports shoes, gloves, shin guards, ankle braces, back braces, knee braces, elbow braces, neck braces, shoulder braces, and hip braces.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an article of sports equipment including a unidirectional support device. The unidirectional support device includes a generally nonplanar exoskeleton, defining at least one aperture, and a spine including at least one vertebra. The vertebra mates with the aperture, and the exoskeleton remains nonplanar in a loaded state. The article of sports equipment can include sports shoes, gloves, shin guards, ankle braces, back braces, knee braces, elbow braces, neck braces, shoulder braces, and hip braces.
In various embodiments of the foregoing aspect of the invention, the device is disposed within a pocket on the article. The device can be secured within the pocket by a hook and loop fastener. The exoskeleton can include a lip disposed about at least a portion of a perimeter of the exoskeleton. The device can be stitched to the article through the lip. Alternatively, the device can be bonded to the article. In additional embodiments, the article can include a second unidirectional support device. The second device includes a second exoskeleton, defining at least one aperture, and a second spine including at least one vertebra. The second vertebra mates with the second aperture. The second exoskeleton can be nonplanar and can remain nonplanar in a loaded state.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an article of footwear including an upper, a sole, and a unidirectional support device disposed proximate the ankle of a wearer. The unidirectional support device includes an exoskeleton, defining at least one aperture, and a spine including at least one vertebra. The vertebra mates with the aperture.
In various embodiments of the foregoing aspect of the invention, the device is disposed on the footwear upper. The device can be disposed on a medial or lateral side of the upper, or disposed on the upper in an area corresponding to a wearer""s heel. Additionally, the device can be disposed within a pocket in the upper and secured within the pocket by a hook and loop fastener. The exoskeleton can include a lip disposed about at least a portion of a perimeter of the exoskeleton and can be stitched to the upper through the lip. Alternatively, the device can be bonded to the upper. In additional embodiments, the article can include a second unidirectional support device. The second device includes a second exoskeleton defining at least one aperture and a second spine including at least one vertebra. The second vertebra mates with the second aperture. Additionally, one or both of the exoskeletons can be nonplanar.
In various embodiments of the foregoing aspects of the invention, the exoskeleton and spine are secured to each other by frictional engagement or are bonded together. Further, the exoskeleton can define a plurality of apertures predeterminedly spaced in the exoskeleton and the spine can include a plurality of vertebrae spaced on the spine so as to substantially correspond with the apertures in the exoskeleton. The exoskeleton, the spine, or both can be made from a polymer or polymer blend. Additionally, the device can have essentially any shape, such as polygonal, arcuate, or combinations thereof. Also, the device can include a proximal end and a distal end, wherein a width of the distal end is less than a width of the proximal end.
These and other objects, along with advantages and features of the present invention herein disclosed, will become apparent through reference to the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the claims. Furthermore, it is to be understood that the features of the various embodiments described herein are not mutually exclusive and can exist in various combinations and permutations.